I Like You, I Love You
by XxXBuri-ChanXxX
Summary: Songfic one-shot!  Scarlette is having problems telling Nick just how much she loves him, and it's getting harder every second. Not to mention she's afraid of how he's going to react. Will her childish ways of trying to woo him actually work? NickxOC


**Second L4D fanfic :D just kinda a short one-shot between nick and an OC. I've been listening to too much Vocaloid, which resulted in this fanfic XD now, this probably won't turn into a full length story, just a one shot with whatever kind of person I can come up with right now lol wow I'm such a failure…but hell, IM BORED. anyway, enjoy!~**

**Dedication: to anyone who reads and reviews. I li…li….li….li….I LOVE YOU ALL! XD (don't worry, you'll get it later)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L4D, valve does. I don't own I like you, I love you. Kagamine Rin (Rin Kagamine, whatever lol) does.**

…**.**

I watched Nick from the other side of the safe house. Why was my heart pounding like this? I brush away some of my golden blonde hair away from my face. He catches me looking at him, and I turn my head in the other direction. I feel a large blush spread over my face. I turn back slowly, and he isn't looking at me anymore. I get up slowly, and walk over to him.

_**He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you**_

"H-hey, are you uhm….busy?" I ask, stuttering like crazy.

"Does it look like I'm busy kid?" he asks. Ah yeah, there's that factor too….I'm only seventeen. Oh yes, a seventeen year old, attempting to gain a friendship with a thirty five year old conman….. He's reloading his gun, and I don't answer for a second.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk!" I apologize. I take a seat next to him eagerly, and watch him for a few minutes. He finishes loading his gun, and rests his head against the wall.

_**What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. What game should we play?  
Word games?  
Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n  
I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this**_

"Quite staring at me," he mutters. I quickly look away and blush.

"Sorry!" I whisper. "Uhm…do you wanna play a game or….or something?" He gives me a look that says, _do I look like I want to play a game? _

"I'll take that as a no….." I feel my heart sink a little lower.

"Depends on the game," he mutters. My face brightens up.

"E-eto, we could play uhm….I dunno, what do you wanna play…?" I stumble over my words. Jesus, when did I get so tongue tied?

"You're the one that asked me kid, your picking the game," he says. His golden-green eyes meet with my blue eyes, and I feel myself blush even more. He smirks at me.

"Chinese rock paper scissors!" I say, finally coming up with an idea.

"Alright, fine. Only because I'm bored out of my fucking mind….how do you play?" he asks.

"W-well, uhm….its regular rock paper scissors, but it's…the words…are different….and I can't remember them…..I'm sorry!" I apologize again. Brilliant way to impress him darling, just simply _fabulous. _He chuckles at me and smirks.

"You're crazy kid," he says.

"Y-yeah, I know….wait what?" why am I so on edge today?

_**Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water  
Take your eyes off the monitor  
I have to simulate distance  
And yet I watch that idiot  
My throat is dry and I can't speak**_

"a-are you hungry? Can I get you something? Or…something…" I blurt out. _Smooth going Scarlette, cause of course we have extra food to spare!_

"Water would be nice…." He trails off.

"I…I don't think we have any…." I murmur in defeat. Can I not get a break today?

"Hey Nick," Rochelle says, appearing in the doorway, "Your on watch." He curses under his breath, and gets up.

"Sorry kid, duty calls," he smirks. And then he's gone. Of course! I bang my head against the wall. What's wrong with me? Why am I trying so hard to impress him?Then it hits me like a brick wall: why hadn't I seen it before? I….I'm in love with Nick. I feel a shudder run through my body. How awkward is that? Not that awkward for me at least….I wonder how he would react. How would I tell him more importantly?

I begin pacing around the room. I….i could just confess to him! Yeah, but how well would that go? I could just, give him hints! Yeah, no. that would fail too. Flirt with him! Don't, the others would figure it out….Why did this have to be so aggravating? I'll just confess to him, it seems like the best thing to do, right? Yeah, probably. Now what would I say to him?

_**I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever  
I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?**_

"_Nick, I really really like you," _I tried. Yeah….no.

"_I've been feeling this way for a little while now…."_

"_I just want to tell you…."_

"_I! You! Me! We!"_

"_I give up…." _I muttered in defeat. I go to the front room, where Nick is stationed. I sit next to him.

_**He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you**_

"H-Hey, are you uhm….busy?"

"Jesus kid, what is up with you and that question?" He groans.

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry!" I murmur.

"What?" He asks.

"What….?"

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asks. I blush like crazy and look away.

"G-Gomen ne!" I cry.

"….What?"

"I-I'm sorry! It's means sorry….in…japan…ese….gomen ne….." I trail off. I cover up my face so he can't see it.

_**What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!  
Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think  
I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring  
Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water**_

"did you remember the words to your game?" He asks me.

"No….I'm sorry…." I whisper.

"Stop saying you're sorry, it's bugging me," he laughs.

"I'm so- I mean, uhm….ok…." _confess to him now. _

"Are you sure we don't have any water?" he asks. I nod. _I probably drank it all….._

"Well, what now?" he asks.

_**See, even if it's sudden  
It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry  
Maybe it's surprising  
But, I wanted to hear, err...  
Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever  
I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?**_

"Actually, uhm, I wanted to….uh…t-tell you something," I stutter. _This is so not gonna go far…._

"Hmmm?"

"I-it may be uhm…s-surprising to you but uhm…" _jesus, this is hard! Why?_

_**I'm being honest, you see...  
I-I, I, I, I, I  
Hey, you are, um...  
I, sorry, wait.. I-I...  
I, I, um.. hey..  
You're the one that I li...  
Hey, honestly %*#, I, um  
I, um, um, hey..  
You're... um...  
I, sorry, wait, he-hey  
Umm, I...  
You're the one that...!  
Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
I, to you...  
Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li  
Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li  
Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot  
... Wait!**_

"I wanted to say to you…that I-no wait, you-me- god damn it….I WANTED TO TELL YOU….oh jesus…..YOU I WE YOU'RE THE….NO WAIT…..i-I sorry….i got this…."

"No you don't," he laughs.

"Uhm, ok! No backing down this time! I li…..I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….jesus fucking christ…I LI…I LI….I LI….i forgot."

"Smooth."

"NO WAIT!"

"Spit it out!"

_**Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li  
Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li  
Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li  
Like, I love you!**_

"I li li li li li li li li li li…LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI…..LIKE, I LOVE YOU!" I cry out. I bury my face in my arms. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I feel his hand on my shoulder, and I look up. He's closer to me than I thought. His hand moves to underneath my chin, and he lifts my face to his. His lips gently touch mine, and I feel fireworks and sparks and the whole nine yards. He pulls away, and smiles at me: a real smile, not just one of his smirks.

"You're kinda cute when you're pissed," he laughs. I smile. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him again. He pulls me against him, and wraps his arms around my waist. We only pull away to breathe again. I lay my head against his chest, and sigh contently.

"Hey Scar?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"I love you too." He says. I smile, and fall asleep in his arms.

…

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'm kinda on a time limit here, and I have about three minutes to post this thing- FUCK TWO MINUTES! Ok, well, thank you so much for reading, and please please PLEEEEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
